parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Alisa The Explorer
20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount's TV Spoof of "Dora The Explorer". Cast *Alisa (ZOOM) as Dora The Explorer *Spot The Puppy (Spot) as Boots the Monkey *David (ZOOM) as Diego the Animal Rescuer *Shere Khan (The Jungle Cubs) as Swiper the Fox *Wart (The Sword in the Stone) as Russia *Master Viper (Kung Fu Panda) as Backpack *Chanticleer (Rock-A-Doodle) as Map *Stephanie Tanner (Full House) as Isa the Iguana *Spongebob Squarepants (Spongebob Squarepants) as Benny the Bull *Kipper (Kipper) as Tico the Squirrel *Rocky (Chicken Run) as The Big Red Chicken *Thumper (Bambi) as Baby Jaguar *Gumpy Bear (The Care Bears) as The Grumpy Old Troll *Tweety (Looney Tunes) as Baby Blue Bird *Cara as Alicia *Princess Zelda (The Legend Of Zelda Skyward Sword) as Daisy *Adult Simba (The Lion King) as Leon *Tyron the Moose (from The Backyardigans) as Pablo *Thomas the Tank Engine (Thomas and Friends) as Azul the Little Blue Train *Tails the Fox (Sonic) as Wizzle *Roberto (RIO 2) as Roberto The Robot *Reven Evan (Jay Jay the Jet Plane) as Rojo *Dil (Rugrats) and Hakase (Nichijou/My Ordinary Life) as Guillermo and Isabella *Biyomon (Digimon) as Red Rooster *Melody (The Little Mermaid 2 : Return to the Sea) as Mei the China *Clover, Sam, and Alex (Totally Spies) as The Fiesta Trio *PLUS MANY MORE! List of Alisa The Explorer episodes SEASONS *The Flying Rooster *Lost and Found *Hic! BOOM! Ohhh... *Beaches *We All Scream for Ice Cream *Choo Choo *Treasure Island *Three Lil' Piggies *Big River *Berry Hunt *Tails Wishes *Grandma's House *Surprise! *Sticky Tape *Bouncing Ball *Master Viper *Fish Out of Water *Bugga Bugga *Little Star *Dora Saves the Prince *El Coquí *The Chocolate Tree *Te Amo *Tyrone's Flute *To The Treehouse *Call Me 'Mr. Riddles' *The Big Storm *¡Rápido, Kipper! *The Magic Stick *The Missing Piece *Lost Squeaky *Reven Even the Firetruck *Lost Chanticleer *El Dia de Las Madres *The Golden Explorers *A Present for Santa *Doctor Alisa *Pinto, the Pony Express *Adult Simba, the Circus Lion *The Big Piñata *Guido The Insane Micoraptor *Super Chanticleer *A Letter for Shere Khan *To the Monkey Bars *Alisa, la Musico *Hide and Go Seek *CLICK! *Egg Hunt *Super Spies *School Pet *Whose Birthday is It? *Quack! Quack! *Alisa Had a Little Lamb *Stuck Truck *Louder *Roberto the Parrot *The Big Potato *Journey to the Red Planet *The Lost City *Meet David! *Save the Monkeys *¡Por Favor! *Baby Jaguar *Spot's Special Day *To the South Pole *Alisa Saves the Wing Ceremony *Boo! *What Happens Next? *Rescue, Rescue, Rescue! *Spot's Cuddly Dinosaur *The Super Silly Fiesta *The Fix It Machine *Baseball Spot *Best Friends *ABC Animals *Job Day *Big Sister Alisa *Super Characters *Catch The Characters *PLUS MANY MORE! Gallery Alisa_(from_ZOOM)_as_Dora_The_Explorer.png|Alisa as Dora The Explorer Spot The Puppy (from Spot) as Boots the Monkey.jpg|Spot The Puppy as Boots the Monkey David_(ZOOM)_as_Diego_the_Animal_Rescuer.jpg|David as Diego the Animal Rescuer Shere_Khan_(from_The_Jungle_Cubs)_as_Swiper_the_Fox.png|Shere Khan as Swiper the Fox Wart (from The Sword in the Stone) as Russia.jpg|Wart as Russia Master_Viper_(from_Kung_Fu_Panda)_as_Backpack.jpg|Master Viper as Backpack Chanticleer_(from_Rock-A-Doodle)_as_Map.jpg|Chanticleer as Map Stephanie_Tanner_(from_Full_House)_as_Isa_the_Iguana.jpg|Stephanie Tanner as Isa the Iguana Spongebob Squarepants (from Spongebob Squarepants) as Benny the Bull.jpg|Spongebob Squarepants as Benny the Bull Kipper_the_Dog_(from_Kipper)_as_Tico_the_Squirrel.jpg|Kipper as Tico the Squirrel Thumper_(from_Bambi)_as_Baby_Jaguar.jpeg|Thumper as Baby Jaguar Grumpy_Bear_(from_Care_Bears)_as_The_Grumpy_Old_Troll.jpg|Gumpy Bear as The Grumpy Old Troll Tweety Bird.png|Tweety as Baby Blue Bird Cara_as_Alicia.jpg|Cara as Alicia Princess Zelda (from The Legend Of Zelda Skyward Sword) as Daisy.png|Princess Zelda as Daisy Adult_Simba_(from_The_Lion_King)_as_Leon.jpg|Adult Simba as Leon Tyron_the_Moose_(from_The_Backyardigans)_as_Pablo.jpg|Tyron the Moose as Pablo Thomas_the_Tank_Engine_(from_Thomas_and_Friends)_as_Azul_the_Little_Blue_Train.jpg|Thomas the Tank Engine as Azul the Little Blue Train Tails_the_Fox_(from_Sonic)_as_Wizzle.jpg|Tails the Fox as Wizzle Roberto_(RIO_2)_as_Roberto_The_Robot.jpg|Roberto as Roberto The Robot Reven Evan (from Jay Jay the Jet Plane) as Rojo.jpg|Reven Evan as Rojo Dil (Rugrats) and Hakase (NichijouMy Ordinary Life) as Guillermo and Isabella.jpg|Dil and Hakase as Guillermo and Isabella Biyomon_(from_Digimon)_as_Red_Rooster.jpg|Biyomon as Red Rooster Melody (from The Little Mermaid 2 Return to the Sea) as Mei the China.jpg|Melody as Mei the China clover-sam-alex-totally-spies-clover-12969308-640-480.jpg|Clover, Sam, and Alex as The Fiesta Trio Videography Category:20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount Productions Category:Dora the Explorer Movie Spoof Category:Dora the Exporer TV Show Spoof Category:TV Spoofs Category:TV Show Spoofs Category:TV and Movie Idea